


Unraveling the Years

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Summary: October 6th, 2010 is Ivan Henry Stewart Cavill’s birthdate. If you have read "Unraveling at the Seams" then you may know this. If you have not, don’t worry all you need to know is this is a story about an emotional dad, Henry.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Unraveling the Years

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unraveling at the Seams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243933) by [oddsnends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends). 



> October 6th, 2010 is Ivan Henry Stewart Cavill’s birthdate. If you have read "Unraveling at the Seams" then you may know this. If you have not, don’t worry all you need to know is this is a story about an emotional dad, Henry.

“Congratulations!” The middle aged woman spoke, her voice soft and calm, despite the chaos that had been taken place in the room. “You have a very healthy little boy!” 

A boy! 

Henry's eyes welled with more tears, just when he thought he'd cried all he could cry. Nell choked on a sob, eagerly reaching for the tiny bundle. 

“Henry,” she cooed, hoarsely. Her hands shaking slightly in a mix of exhaustion and excitement. “He's perfect.” 

“Hey, wild boy.” Henry leaned over Nell's shoulder, the scrunched up little face of their son staring back at him. “Oh, my darling. You did so well.” he kissed the top of Nell's head. Resting there for a moment, watching their son intently. 

In that moment, time stood still, everything melted away and there was only one thing in the world that mattered anymore. Scrunching his face, the tiny baby whimpered and squirmed. He was perfect, absolutely perfect! 

Right then and there, life changed. 

Sitting at the table, his head resting in his hands, Henry sighed and stared into space. His mind running a thousand miles a minute, while he slowly nodded listening to what his wife was attempting to tell him. Their conversation had been the finer details of their son's birthday party, this coming weekend. Blinking, Henry rubbed the end of his nose. 

Ten years old. 

Ivan was ten years old, today. Oh god, a whole ten years had gone by just like that. Henry was certain that it was merely last week, when he would walk around with the newborn tucked into his arms humming softly, promising the little boy the world and the moon. 

Naturally, Ivan had become his whole world. Even their years spent living apart, Ivan was always the main thought on Henry's mind. Henry would do anything to make his son happy and to keep him safe. Whatever Ivan wanted, within reason, he got. A perk of being an only child, Ivan knew how to work his magic and bend his parents to his will. 

“And then, I think we can release the T-Rex and that is when Joey can dance with the giant ostrich.” Nell wandered away from discussing dinner for ten, maybe twelve, people on Saturday. 

“Okay,” Henry nodded, as he stared at the wall behind her head. His hand around the coffee mug, he had hardly lifted it to take a drink in the last ten minutes. 

Nell frowned, gently reaching out to stroke the back of his hand. 

“What's going on? The wild boy's birthday planning boring you?” She chuckled, standing to put her breakfast dishes in the dishwasher. 

“Oh god,” Henry groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. “I can't believe that he's ten. Wasn't he three yesterday?” 

There it was. Henry went through this every year on their son's birthday. He would call Nell in a panic, if he couldn't be there in person, nearly in tears about how much their son was growing up. One reason Nell was glad Ivan was an only child, she couldn't manage this more than once a year. 

“You need to relax, my love.” pausing beside him, Nell gently rubbed his arm. Trying not to laugh at her husband's dilemma. “Kids grow up, it happens.” 

“I know, my darling.” Henry sighed leaning into her, gently, “but ten! My god, yesterday I was laying on the couch with him on my chest. I swear, last week he was bouncing around pretending he was a dog.” 

“Well, because he was.” Nell laughed at the memory of their son, bounding around the house with Kal, barking and trying to get the big dog to play with him. “But I see your point.” 

“God we've raised a great kid, but he's double digits. Soon he's going to be in university. Are you sure we can't lock him in his room and never let him out? Some how find a time machine and...” 

“Henry, he's ten. It's fine. You need to relax.” 

“I can't. Really, when I think about how much older he's getting and the world he's growing up in. It's terrifying.” His eyes were wide and his expression nervous. “The day he was born, I knew that it would be my life long job to protect him, but this is...it's... I have no words.” 

Nell sighed and frowned. If someone had told her ten years ago, the world would be in this situation, she would have laughed and called them insane. Had someone told her last year, she would have laughed and called them insane. As fucked as the world had become, at the very least they were together. Cheesy. Sure. 

So many people were alone in the world, right now. She was fortunate enough to have Henry and Ivan, Kal too. She hadn't seen her family since Christmas, they hadn't seen Henry's parents since New Year's, but they were together and that was more than some people had. 

“I know. I know.” 

“Is it bad if I cry?” Henry chuckled, wiping his thumb under his eye. “How sad will it look if I'm in tears, during this?” 

“You'll do fine. Although, it's not like it's some big secret that you're an old softy.” Nell winked. Clearing her dishes, she came back to stand beside Henry, resting her chin on top of his head while he sat at the table. “Why don't you go shower, I will get the wild boy, and we can get a bit of birthday in before work. When we get home, we can give him a few presents.” 

“I suppose, although, I do think he would rather we give him the presents now.” Henry chuckled, leaning his head into her. His laugh shaking his shoulders, he sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. He loved how she took care of him, shouldering the weight when he couldn't take it all on his own. 

“Yeah, but then he won't want to leave the house all day. I need to work, you do too. Come on, we've already got a late start. If we're even later, they may fire us.” They had pulled a few strings here and there, getting a late start since it was Ivan's birthday. 

“Fire me, and they have no show. Fire you, and they have me in my birthday suit.” 

“Nobody would complain about the latter and you know it.” Nell laughed, leaving him at the table. “Go get ready, Ivan and I will meet you down here when you're done.” 

A kiss on the cheek, Nell urged Henry to get on with his task at hand. They didn't have long before they had to leave for set. Gathering her things as she went, Nell watched Henry put his dishes in the dish washer and head upstairs for his shower. He looked like somebody had kicked his dog. Speaking of, Nell furrowed her brow and glanced around the kitchen. 

Kal must have managed to sneak back upstairs to Ivan's bedroom, after his morning frolic in the garden with Henry. Slowly ascending the stairs, to Ivan's room, Nell paused briefly with each step. She would never admit to it, but Henry had a point. Their baby boy was double digits now. In a few years, he would be off to boarding school, then university, and then who knew where. Whatever he ended up doing, she hoped he was happy and protected. 

Ten years with her charming, mischievous, witty, and caring wild boy.

Down the hall, the door was slightly ajar, the soft sound of the shower from the bathroom creeping around the door. On the right, at the top of the stairs, Nell leaned against the open door knocking gently. Ivan had been awake for a while, finishing his breakfast early – the first year he didn't ask for homemade waffles and bacon. 

“What's up mum?” Ivan looked up from packing a few last minute items into his book bag. Kal was stretched out on the bed, his head resting on his paws. Waiting for little Henry to leave, so he could follow Big Henry to set. 

“Hey wild boy, go give your dad a hug when he's out of the shower. He's struggling.” Nell ruffled his cropped brown curls. 

“Why?” 

“He's just emotional about your birthday. You know how he is.” 

Ivan nodded and rolled his eyes. Leave it to his dad. 

“Okay.” Ivan complied, zipping his bag. 

Kissing Ivan on the head, Nell ruffled his curls again, telling him that she had to get a few things together before heading off to work. Waiting for his dad, Ivan got to work making his bed – once he shooed Kal off to his bed on the floor. Putting away a few bits of laundry that his dad had left out for him. Even on his birthday, if he wanted the allowance, it was chores. 

Tidying up, his bag and school things ready to go when his parents were, Ivan sat on his bed flipping through a book straining to hear the shower down the hall. When he was satisfied that his dad was finished, he called Kal and stepped into the hall. 

“Dad,” Ivan called. He wanted to make sure his dad was still upstairs. 

“Bedroom.” 

“Hey dad,” Ivan walked in, wrapping his arms around Henry and hugging him tight. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, wild boy.” Henry hugged him tightly. Inhaling deeply, he fought back the tears that were brimming. “Happy birthday, Ivan.” 

“Thanks.” 

Hugging Ivan tighter, if possible, Henry kissed the top of his head. A few more years and Ivan would be towering over him, god he was getting too big. Gently rocking them back and forth, Henry let go straightening up. God, he didn't even cry this much when he and Nell had gotten married. He had cried of course, but not like this. 

“Feel older?” 

Ivan shrugged. “Maybe.” 

“Right, well enjoy your youth.” His dad smirked, “Mum down stairs?” 

“Yeah, she said she'd be waiting for us to come down.” Ivan nodded scratching Kal behind the ears. 

“Before we go down, I have something that I wanted to give you. It's nothing flashy, or fancy, but I wanted to give it to you before school.” Henry held up a hand, indicating for his son to wait. Crossing the room to his closet, he dug around for a few seconds hiding something behind his back. 

“I know it's not the New Zealand adventure we'd planned on, but...” Henry paused, pulling an envelope from behind his back, “I think you'll like it all the same.” 

Henry had spent months trying to think of something to make up for their canceled trip. Ivan understood why they couldn't whisk away to New Zealand, but it didn't mean he wasn't disappointed by the turn of events. As soon as it was safe, Henry planned to pack up and take Ivan on their adventure. 

“What is it?” Ivan cocked his eye brow, glancing up at his dad. 

“Open it and find out.” Henry encouraged with a smile. 

Ripping the blue envelope, Ivan pulled out the card, reading it once – then twice to make sure he had read it correctly. So it wasn't an adventure through New Zealand, just him and his dad. Or even a trip to Japan, like they'd taken last year. But, learning to sword fight in private lessons was just a cool. 

“No way!” Ivan began to bounce in place. Kal lifting his head to see what was going on. “Really?”

“Really. So, is it a good replacement?” 

“Are you kidding?” Ivan threw himself at Henry, wrapping his arms tightly around his dad. “It's awesome!” 

“I am glad you like it. I'm sorry that we can't take an adventure, but...” Henry licked his lips and shrugged, “maybe next year? What if we take a short trip, you and I? The weekend after your party? We can head to the coast, go camping. Or find a nice hotel. We could do some exploring there.” 

“Sounds good.” Ivan smiled widely reading over the card with the details for the sword fighting lessons on it. “Are you going to do this, with me?” 

“The sword fighting?” 

Ivan nodded eagerly. 

Scratching the back of his neck, Henry smiled. “I hadn't planned to, but I suppose that I could. It could be something we did together. Sure.” 

“Good, because I like it when we do things together.” 

Hearing those words had given Henry a new source of comfort and pride. Despite his previous fears, his son still wanted to hang out with him. Ivan had made his father's day without ever knowing it. 

“You're not too old for me?” Henry teased, bending to scratch Kal. Yawning, Kal thumped his foot against the floor. 

“Dad, I'm ten. I'm not ninety.” Rolling his eyes, Ivan laughed. “Maybe you're too old for me? Think you can keep up, old man?” 

Feigning offense, Henry made a disgusted face, causing Ivan to laugh. His shoulders shaking the same way his dad's did, his head tipping back in a similar manner to Henry's as well. He was the perfect, mini, version of his father. The love that Henry had for this kid was unrivaled. As much as he loved his wife, or even his parents, he could never love them more than he loved Ivan. 

“I'm not old.” Henry huffed, reaching out to grab Ivan. 

Tossing Ivan over his shoulder, Henry laughed, while Ivan shouted in surprise. Laughter filling the room, they wrestled for a moment, Kal barking and jumping from a safe distance trying to rescue little Henry, by alerting Nell that he was captive again. Why they insisted on these games, Kal would never know. Still, every time he would alert the household that another playful scuffle had broke out. 

“Kal,” Henry tried to be stern through his laughter, shaking Ivan like a giant sack. “It's okay, bear. He's fine.” 

“Get mum! Go on Kal, get mum!” Ivan wheezed with laughter. 

Huffing, Kal sank to the floor, laying down he yawned and watched with an intensive stare. Barking only once and then whimpering. 

“Thanks for nothing, piggy.” Ivan sighed allowing his body to go limp, slowly wiggling around enough that it made it difficult for Henry to hold him any longer. 

“Oh god, no. Stop.” Henry huffed and laughed, dodging Ivan's legs as he wiggled. Walking them to the bed, Henry let go allowing Ivan to slip onto the bed safely. 

“HA!” Springing to his feet, Ivan lurched onto Henry's back. Easily enough not to hurt his dad, but with enough force he'd be hard to shake. “I've got you now, old man!” 

“Old man?” Henry whined loudly. “I'm not that old.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Ivan covered Henry's eyes with his hands. Snickering in delight. “Admit it, you're old and I win.” 

Henry shook with laughter, trying his best to get Ivan off of his back. Shaking and moving around, his son clung on. Laughing like crazy, Ivan refused to give and Kal had given up on trying to beak up the horse play. 

“Say it.” Ivan held his hands tightly over Henry's eyes. “Say. It!” 

“Never!” Henry shouted. 

Downstairs Nell would be rolling her eyes, looking at the clock, and sighing. He didn't have to see his wife to know he exact reaction to the thumping and shouting coming from upstairs. Some how he had to get Ivan off of him and down the stairs, before Ivan tried to take him down, again. Reaching around behind him, Henry moved his hands around Ivan's legs. 

“No!” Ivan shouted with a wheezing laugh. “Dad! No!” He began to wiggle and squirm when Henry managed to get closer to the ticklish spot behind his knees. 

“Do you surrender?” Henry's voice lowered and his tone deepened. 

“Never!” Ivan challenged, yelping when Henry managed to tickle in behind his knees. Instantly Ivan let go, dropping to his feet with ease and a huff. “This isn't over, old man!” He shouted, calling Kal and running for his bedroom. 

Catching his breath from laughing, Henry gabbed his things and followed Ivan down the stairs. Kal's bushy tail buffering between them, swishing as he walked making sure to keep little Henry in his sight and big Henry behind them. 

“Alright, are you three done training elephants?” Nell asked from the bottom of the stairs. Her bag in hand, she was ready to herd these fools out the door. Smiling at the loud commotion she'd heard upstairs. 

“Mum, momma, mum!” Ivan bounced on his feet. “I jumped on dad, after he threw me over his shoulder and I made him admit he was an old man.” He recalled the epic battle. 

“Old man, huh?” Nell gently nudged Henry. 

“I am not an old man. Would an old man agree to sword fighting lessons?” He raised his brow, winking at Nell. 

“Maybe, if he wanted to reclaim his youth.” Ivan shrugged putting on his shoes. 

“Did you like your present?” Nell stepped in to end the argument. 

“Uh huh.” Ivan smiled and nodded. “It's so cool! I can't wait to tell everyone about it.” 

“First you need to get out the door,” Nell opened the door, urging the rest of her family outside. 

Clipping a leash to Kal; Henry hug back a second watching Ivan dash out the door, chattering about how he was going to tell everyone about his birthday present. Matching her husband's pace, Nell slipped her hand in his 

“He still needs you, he always will.” Her voice was soft. “No matter how old he gets, you're still his favourite person.” 

“I know,” Lifting her hand in his, Henry kissed the back of Nell's hand. “And I know it's not been an easy ten years, but thank you. I truly marvel at all that you've given me, my darling.”


End file.
